


What we don't see in Lena's office

by cherries_always



Category: Supergirl, supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Wait for it there will be sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10016600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherries_always/pseuds/cherries_always
Summary: Lena Luthor assistants start a game of gossips and are willing to make some stuff happen. They fangirl over Supercorp as much as we do.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lena's dramatic hoes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lena%27s+dramatic+hoes).



> Sorry I was super sleepy when I wrote it it will be better.

"I'm quite bored to be fair with you Lisa, I got into this job expecting at least some gossip. But there's only work"

Caroline was one of the assistants at Luthor corp, now known as L corp. Jenna was her best friend and with Lisa they all were the assistants of Lena Luthor head of the company.

"I'm telling ya girl the L they are putting in the front of the building ain't related to her name." Said Lisa. She was the oldest of them all. 54 years.

"Are you implying she...."

Caroline stoped talking to the woman in from to her desk as her boss came out of the elevator. Lena Luthor was wearing black trousers, heals, a shirt and a lather jacket as it was cold outside; as usual her hair was up.

"Good morning ladies hope you had a great weekend. Anything for this morning?" She said politely.

After delivering the schedule of the day and the boss went into her office the women went on.

"Look I'm not saying anything but 100 bucks she's gay."

"Lisa! You're supposed to be the profesional adult here!"

"Oh come on Jenna darling, you yourself said it your first day here. We have to do something to have fun. Don't we?"

Jenna just hoped something interesting happened since she moved here so why not some gossip beat?

Caroline, she was gay. Caroline also loved shipping people and secretly wished her boss was gay too. Also was very bored. "I'm in"

"Look I don't think so, so I'm 100 bucks in for not gay" said Jenna.

\---

Some days passes since that talk but no news on the front until.

"Girls come here!" Lisa had her laptop open live-streaming Lena's office.

"How did you... never mind" Jenna was   
already used to her co worker always having access to stuff.

"Is there sound?" Lisa turned her head toward the young lady. "Darling I know how to do my job." There was silence.

_"I...I am not a reporter actually..."_   
_"Well you could have fooled me"_

"Oh come on the tone the look!"

"The poor blond is shaking wow. I ship them already." Lisa said taking a sip of her tea.

_"I hope this isn't the last time we talk."_   
_"I hope next ether"_

_Kara responded still shaky._

"Well that was gay" Said Caroline heading bank to her desk. "We will see her here often"

"Oh come on it was just a look"

"Poor little innocent girl Jenna"

Lena spend the rest of the day reading everything she could find about Kara Danvers.

\---

When Kara came to the office to ask for a favour and Janna was asked to let her in anytime it was clear. Something was going on. Well that and the odd request Lena came with the other day. She asked them to find the best and fastest constructor in town and she needed a balcony. When the board asked the reason for it she answered "personal business"

"Look Supergirl can also be a love interest or is the superman-Lex story again? The two girls show up her so often..." Caroline had a point there. Specially with the balcony thing.

Their gossiping was interrupted by an oddly request. Lena Luthor came out of her office and asked the women to fine Kara Danvers address.

"Please I'll need it as soon as possible. And I'll also need my her favourite coat I mean mine. I'm leaving in 30 minutes."

All the time Lena spent it fixing her make up and hair. After all she was seeing Kara.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter gets better I promise.


End file.
